Silent Pheonix
by livia-svu
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have a new case, can they solve this one before it tears them apart? Everyone is noticing changes in Olivia's behavior around the office but why? Could it be because she has a new secret man in her life?


Disclaimer: I do not own "Law and Order SVU" any of its characters or story lines.

Light flooded the dark room, the sound of gentle beeping and small springtime birds can be heard and the aroma of coffee filled the nostrils of detective Olivia Benson as she reached for the strong arms that held her last night, but as she reached farther she realized that he was no longer there. "Where did he go? Why did he leave?" Olivia thought to herself. Not having time to ponder the question for very long Olivia threw the covers back and put her feet on the carpeted floor and shuffled into the bathroom. Olivia turned the faucet on until the bath water was steaming before she started the shower. She set a towel on the top of the toilet before she slipped into the steaming shower. After washing her hair and the rest of her body Olivia shut off the water and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her slender core. The tiny droplets of water on her shoulder glistened from the light above the mirror.

She picked up a washcloth off the sink and wiped off the mirror that was fogged over. As she stood there and looked at herself it was hard to believe how hard it is getting up in the morning knowing when she gets to work there will be more victims, more rapists, more pedophiles. Where does it end? Even though you never get used to the feeling you get when you hear a little girl talk about how her teacher touched her. Or watching a man you know is guilty walk away, she couldn't imagine doing anything else. Her whole life was dedicated to helping victims and putting away the people who hurt them. Those victims need her. And that's why she gets up in the morning, she decided, because they need her. The sound of ringing snapped her back to reality. Olivia walked into her room and flipped open her phone that was sitting on her nightstand.

"Benson." She said simply

"Hey, Liv Captain wants you to meet me on your way in." Elliot sounded tired.

Olivia pulled up at the scene and saw Elliot knelt down beside the body of a young boy age five or six she guessed. She pulled some gloves out of her pocket and pulled them on before she too knelt down. "What do we have?" Olivia asked looking over at Elliot, who hasn't said much.  
"Little boy, no name, beaten and dumped." Olivia let out a sigh before standing up and walking to the squad car.

**SVU SQUAD ROOM **

Olivia looked up from some paperwork on her desk Elliot was sitting there with his head in his hands. Sleeping, she assumed so she slightly tapped his food under the desk. "El. You look like hell, what did you do last night?" Elliot jerked his head up and ran his hands over his face.

"Couldn't sleep that's all." He said looking her straight in the eye, before he turned his chair toward the door and walked. Olivia let out a sigh before pushing up from her desk and followed him out. She found him standing in the hall looking out the window. "Hey." She said softly while she walked up beside him. She crossed her arms and gazed out into the same direction as Elliot. He was standing there with his hands in his pocket he looked at Olivia silently and turned back towards the window. Olivia turned toward him and took a deep breath.

"Elliot, what is going on with you? You haven't really said anything the last couple of days. If something is going on with you, you can tell me. I am your partner, Elliot; I have to know you're OK." She was standing almost directly in front of him now, and Elliot found it hard to avoid her concerned stare.

"I don't know Liv, I'm not sleeping, I can barely eat, I just always have something on my mind. I just don't know, I keep thinking there has to be more to life than rapists and victims. You know?" Elliot lowered his head and looked at the ground.

"Are you thinking about leaving SVU?" Olivia asked not shifting her eyes even for a second. Elliot looked up, bit his bottom lip, and shook his head 'no'. "Why don't you go take some time in the crib, you need to get some sleep." Elliot nodded and walked away.

A half hour later Elliot appeared in the squad room looking only slightly rested.

"What's the update?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

"The little boy's name is Carter Mraz, five years old. School contacted the parents when he didn't' show up for school, they contacted missing persons. Munch and Fin are on their way to talk to the family. I'm headed over the school to talk with his teacher. Warner's report still isn't in; I'm going to swing by there on my way back." Elliot nodded and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair before following her out.

TBC

Tell me what you think, should I continue? This is my first fic in four years haven't written on since middle school, now I'm in college so we'll see how it goes. So feedback would be appreciated good, bad, whatever…I know my grammar isn't the best that's why I'm looking for a Beta. If anyone is interested don't be shy, let me know I'll be happy to have you. Lol


End file.
